


Reprieve

by Nickabiprick



Series: Derek and Stiles' Fetish Journey [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But it's Close, Claiming, Derek might have a thigh kink, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Foot Fetish, Heavy BDSM, I mean derek humps stiles' thigh, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Marking, No Sex, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Play, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sub Derek Hale, Thighs, he humps his leg, i guess, its a tongue bath, kind of, kind of?, or leg more like, thigh fucking?, this is kind of disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickabiprick/pseuds/Nickabiprick
Summary: Basically Derek worships Stiles' body.





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> I had to re-write the beginning because it didn't save and It's 3am and when it got erased I literally cried because it probably the best I've ever written on this site// It's been 50 minutes and I just finished re-writing the stuff that got deleted (which was everything); and I tried so hard to perfect it, thank god it turned out good.

Derek waited by the front door for his boyfriend to come home from his daily workout, he loved these workouts and what would come after them when his boyfriend came him drenched in sweat.

There were days when Stiles would come home and just go to the shower and then use Derek's mouth to relax then sleep, but that usually only happened when he had done something bad recently.

Derek had been really good recently, but he hadn't had his reward since last week, he was starting to get impatient but that would only lead to a bruised bum and hard untouched cock stuck in a cock ring for a day or two.

Derek was trying to be a really good boy these past weeks and be as obedient as possible, and he hasn't been punished in three weeks so he assumed he was being good, but he hasn't got his treat in so long that he assumed he needed to be even more obedient than he already was.

He woke his dominate with morning blowjobs and he blew him before he fell asleep, he did everything the man asked, but he still hadn't gotten his reward, last night he figured out that his boyfriend must be doing something special since he always got that treat at least three times a week if he wasn't bad.

The wolf has been waiting for two hours when he hears the sound of running footsteps coming up the driveway, he fixes his posture and makes sure his form his perfect for when his dominate comes in.

He hears the sound of keys jingling and the mix smell of sweat and his boyfriend, the door knob is jiggling and then the door is being opened and his boyfriend is walking into the house.

Derek can smell the sweat clearly from where he's kneeling and he has to bite his mouth from making any noises, he feels Stiles' stare on him and he has a pretty good guess as to what his boyfriend is doing right now.

'He's probably smiling with that cheesy smile of his, he's probably debating if I deserve my treat', and Derek would be right, but Stiles also something else on his mind as well, something he knows his sub will love.

"How long has it been since you have gotten this reward?", Stiles questions up and Derek smiles, Stiles always uses a certain a tone when he wants to play, and he just used it.

"Last weekend on Monday, Sir", Derek answers quietly his head still down and his eyes are trained on his dominates covered feet, "What day is it today?", Stiles asks and Derek shifts in his position from the intense staring.

"I-It's F-friday", the wolf answers and Stiles grabs his sub by the hair roughly and pulls up until he is face to face with him. "Is that how you talk to your dominate?", Stiles' dominate voice comes poring out through those words and Derek can't help but to whine.

"No sir, I'm sorry sir", the wolf submissively apologizes ready to plead for forgiveness. "Hm, You have been really good for me recently, then you have a slip up, it's a shame", Stiles sighs in fake sadness and Derek has tears in his eyes and is about to let them go, but Stiles continues talking, "Maybe if you beg enough I'll let you have you're reward".

Derek get's into a praying like position, with his head touching the ground and his hips in the air, his hands are clasped together in front of him. "Please sir, I promise to never slip up again, please sir", He begs, but Stiles just sighs bored.

"Maybe you don't want you're reward, you don't sound desperate", Derek lets the tears in his eyes fall and he whimpers pitifully.

"I'm so sorry sir, I swear I will never disrespect you like that again, Please let me worship you, please let me please and serve you, please sir, I will never disrespect you ever again, just- please sir, I'm sorry", Derek begs with everything in him, he's been waiting for this moment for over a week he can't let it slip away like this.

 Stiles smiles at his sub, he loves his begging it's like music to his ears, "Follow me on you're knees pet", Stiles orders and Derek gleams happily, He get's up into a keeling position and crawls behind his dom.

He follows him into their bedroom and stops in front of Stiles sitting form on their bed, "Mh, take off my shoes", Derek all too eager complies and rushes to take off the shoes that stop him from seeing his boyfriends feet.

"Slowly, treat them with care, they do go on your masters feet", Stiles chided and laughed at the same time, Stiles will switch from being his Sir to his master sometimes, Derek loved both. Derek slowed down and gently took off the shoes with as much as care as he could.

Derek looks at his masters feet and saw the he had no socks on, he smiled happily and carried on with his shoes.

He sets them to the side and waits for his next order with a smirk on his face. "I didn't wear socks for you, get my feet clean and then you can move up", "Thank you, master", Derek bent down to be eye level with his masters feet and started to smell them, the smell of sweat from running in shoes with no socks is strong and Derek kisses the bottom of his feet with hunger.

The first lick makes Derek's face scrunch up from the taste but Derek couldn't love it anymore than he does, he continues to lick stripes up the left foot and then once he got the bottom of the feet clean he moved onto the toes, he sucked each one of the and licked in between the toes with care, being as thorough as possible to get all the sweat licked up.

He moves onto the right food and repeats the action, he goes a little slower on this one seeing as he doesn't know when the next time he might get to do this is, he slowly takes the big toe into his mouth and sucks on it he hears Stiles light moans and smiles every time he hears them.

Derek doesn't even pay attention when Stiles takes off his shirt and is just left with shorts that puled up so that Derek would have access to his thighs easily. 

It's over way to soon in Derek's opinion and Stiles is pulling Derek up onto his lap making Derek straddle him. "Lick them clean", Stiles demands and pushes Derek's face into his arm pits that are dripping sweat. 

Derek doesn't waste any time and starts to lick up all the liquids from the black hair on Stiles' body, he sucks on the skin and savors the sour tang liquid in his mouth. Stiles is enjoying every moment of this, the feel of Derek's mouth on his pits feels heavenly, he's anticipation when Derek gets to his balls, that will be fun.

Derek slowly moved across his masters lap and to the next armpit and does the same thing to this one as he did to the other, "Mhh, I think it's time for me to relax some more",Stiles smirks and lays down on the bed with a sigh of contentment.

Derek has done this enough times to know what Stiles wants, Derek gently spreads Stiles' thighs a bit and starts on the ankles, their isn't much cleaning to do on the ankles so that's over with pretty quickly  but as he licked up to the crease of his leg their is sweat built up there, so he cleaned it all up with passion in his movements.

He moved to the other leg leaving the thigh for later, and worshiped the other leg with just as much passion as the other leg. "You seem to be enjoying this", Stiles teased and Derek whined sliding up to Stiles' thighs leaving his marks wherever his mouth can manage to touch his skin.

"You're marking me?", Stiles laughs patting Derek's head ruffling his dark hair, Derek growled possessively and sucked the skin on Stiles' thighs marking him, "My possessive pet", Stile laughs in a taunting way, but he really does love when his pet gets possessive.

"Mine", Derek mumbles biting the skin playfully, Stiles grumbles at the sting, but Derek goes back to sucking on it and that soothes it enough to where he decides to let it go.

 "I ran into Scott on my run", Stiles informs and Derek looks at him confused as to why he's bringing up Scott during their play time- no, his reward.

"We ran together for a few, he is single now, he complemented me on my muscles, he touched them and rubbed them...", Stiles trailed off smiling knowing his jealous boyfriend would hate this.

Derek whined and moved up to Stiles stomach leaving red marks from his sucking there, also lapping up any extra sweat there. "You know he picked up some abs too, I saw them",Stiles knows that will push him just to where he wants him.

Derek growled and sucked on Stiles nipple aggressively, he licks at the nub then takes it into his mouth sucking on it. Derek placed a hand on Stiles thigh squeezing the meaty flesh.

"Tsk tsk, No hands you know better", Stiles scolds and Derek takes his hand off and places next to his own thigh. Derek gives the other nub the same treatment and this time Stiles doesn't hold back any moans and Derek almost yips with glee at the sweet sounds coming out of his masters mouth.

"Move on", Stiles orders and Derek whines but obeys anyway, He moves down to Stiles shorts and grabs it by the teeth and pulls it down with little struggle from how many  times he's had to do it before.

Derek puts the shorts on top of the shirt that has been thrown to the side, he takes a good look at Stiles' semi hard dick and his balls that give off such a stench that makes Derek's dick twitch.

Derek takes Stiles left ball into his mouth and sucks on it eliciting a moan from Stiles and Derek just sucks harder cleaning it to his best capability, after he thinks it's clean he cleans the right on then moves his tongue down to Stiles' crack.

Derek doesn't really have a good angle so he can't really get his tongue to the place he desires it to be. "M-master can you please turn over?", Derek asks shyly, whenever they do these scenes Derek always gets shy somewhere in it, it's usually this part so Stiles isn't really shocked.

 Stiles slowly turns to lay on his stomach showing off his ass, Derek gets right to work by pulling his cheeks apart and pushing his face in between and licking around the rim cleaning that first.

Derek can hear a few puffs of air come out of Stiles mouth and he can loosely smell his arousal, but the smell of his sweaty ass is covering up most off his scent with how powerful it is, it's overwhelming but Derek loves that.

 Derek moves on to the actual hole now, he nips at it at first but he hears a snarl above him and decides to start and not make Stiles mad. He licks a fat stripe on the pink hole and he feels Stiles shudder. This is Stiles favorite part, he loves the sensation of it all, and he loves to feel Derek between his legs.

Derek makes sure to drag his beard on his skin because he knows that Stiles loves that, Stiles hand finds it's way into Derek's hair and pushes him farther into Stiles ass.

Derek is eating him out at a speed that isn't humanly possible and well he isn't human. Stiles is moaning shamelessly into the sheets, his hold on Derek's hair is so hard it might tare out some of Derek's hair, but Derek is too pre-occupied to notice and even if he did he wouldn't complain when he's doing one of his favorite things in the world.

Derek slows down knowing he is going to have to move onto the last part soon and moves his tongue in a languid movement almost like he's making love to Stiles' hole.

Stiles groans and pulls Derek's hair until he's sitting on his knees on the bed, Stiles sits up and smiles at the wolf, "You did so good my wolf, now get on the floor and suck me off until I cum in your mouth", Stiles orders and Derek basically jumps off the bed and onto the floor.

Stiles grabs his rock hard dick and slaps it across Derek's face making Derek whine with a pout, Stiles laughs and pushes his dick into Derek's mouth and waits for him to start sucking.

Derek takes his dick into his mouth and doesn't stop till he feels Stiles' pubes on his nose, Derek gags but keeps his head still and starts to use his tongue to fondle the shaft, Stiles groans already close from the rimming and start's to fuck Derek's throat.

Stiles thrusts into Derek's mouth and Derek just gags and lets him use him for his pleasure. All too soon Stiles is cumming in Derek's mouth and Derek is swallowing it all down.

"Good boy", Stiles breaths out his voice shaking from the after effects of his orgasm, Derek whines and starts to rut into the air searching for friction on his neglected cock.

 "If you want to cum hump my leg like a dog in heat, if you don't I guess you won't cum", Derek inhales a breath and moves himself so his dick is on Stiles leg on his head is on his thigh.

Derek slowly starts moving his hips in a swaying motion and gasps in pleasure from the friction he's getting. He goes faster until he's humping Stiles' leg with a lighting speed that is making Derek moan loudly.

After a particularly good thrust Derek is cumming in his boxers with a loud groan, panting against Stiles' thigh his thigh shaking he slowly back away until he's back into his normal kneeling position.

"Good boy", Stiles mumbles kissing Derek on the lips softly. "I'm tired, let's get changed then sleep, okay?", Derek nods barley understanding the words coming out of Stiles mouth.

Stiles stands up and grabs two pairs of boxers from their dresser and walks back over to Derek, gently picking him up and laying him down in their bed. Stiles take off Derek's boxers and replaces them with the new pair and then puts the other one on himself.

He throws his workout clothes and Derek's boxers into the laundry basket and lays down next to Derek bringing him close to his chest, Stiles starts playing with Derek's hair gently and throws his arm around his waist.

"Go to sleep babe", Stiles whispers after Derek grumbles and Derek tiredly yawns while nodding and flips over so that his face is in Stiles' chest and his arm is around Stiles' waist so their essentially cuddling each other.

Stiles smiles fondly at the sleeping wolf and closes his eyes peacefully falling asleep next to the love of his life.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
